A tremendous variety of devices used today rely on actuators of one sort or another to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy. Conversely, many power generation applications operate by converting mechanical action into electrical energy. Employed to harvest mechanical energy in this fashion, the same type of device may be referred to as a generator. Likewise, when the structure is employed to convert physical stimulus such as vibration or pressure into an electrical signal for measurement purposes, it may be characterized as a sensor. Yet, the term “transducer” may be used to generically refer to any of the devices.
A number of design considerations favor the selection and use of advanced dielectric elastomer materials, also referred to as “electroactive polymers”, for the fabrication of transducers. These considerations include potential force, power density, power conversion/consumption, size, weight, cost, response time, duty cycle, service requirements, environmental impact, etc. As such, in many applications, electroactive polymer technology offers an ideal replacement for piezoelectric, shape-memory alloy and electromagnetic devices such as motors and solenoids.
An electroactive polymer transducer comprises two electrodes having deformable characteristics and separated by a thin elastomeric dielectric material. When a voltage difference is applied to the electrodes, the oppositely charged electrodes attract each other thereby compressing the polymer dielectric layer therebetween. As the electrodes are pulled closer together, the dielectric polymer film becomes thinner (the Z-axis component contracts) as it expands in the planar directions (along the X- and Y-axes), i.e., the displacement of the film is in-plane. The electroactive polymer film may also be configured to produce movement in a direction orthogonal to the film structure (along the Z-axis), i.e., the displacement of the film is out-of-plane, U.S. Pat. No. 7,567,681 discloses electroactive polymer film constructs which provide such out-of-plane displacement—also referred to as surface deformation or as thickness mode deflection.
The material and physical properties of the electroactive polymer film may be varied and controlled to customize the deformation undergone by the transducer. More specifically, factors such as the relative elasticity between the polymer film and the electrode material, the relative thickness between the polymer film and electrode material and/or the varying thickness of the polymer film and/or electrode material, the physical pattern of the polymer film and/or electrode material (to provide localized active and inactive areas), the tension or pre-strain placed on the electroactive polymer film as a whole, and the amount of voltage applied to or capacitance induced upon the film may be controlled and varied to customize the features of the film when in an active mode.
Numerous applications exist that benefit from the advantages provided by such electroactive polymer films whether using the film alone or using it in an electroactive polymer actuator. One of the many applications involves the use of electroactive polymer transducers as actuators to produce haptic feedback (the communication of information to a user through forces applied to the user's body) in user interface devices.
Over time and continued operation, electroactive polymer cartridges may undergo significant stresses due to flexing of the electrode diaphragm causing stress cracks or fractures in the electrode, leading to premature failure. Accordingly, an electrode of an electroactive polymer cartridge should be able to undergo flexure while maintaining suitable operation over extended continued operations. The present disclosure provides various apparatuses and processing techniques for producing electroactive polymer cartridges comprising electrodes capable of withstanding extended continued operation without failure. The present disclosure also provides high-volume roll-to-roll manufacturing processes for producing dielectric elastomer material based electrodes for electroactive polymer cartridges.